


Laurens x Madison (I don't know the ship name) Ft. G Wash kicking John out. Again.

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	Laurens x Madison (I don't know the ship name) Ft. G Wash kicking John out. Again.

James sighed as he followed Thomas to his office for lunch, blocking out his gloating and self-celebration. He wasn’t always the best friend, he was self-centered and had a tendency to forget certain things about James, but he was James’s oldest friend and it wasn’t like he hated him. Still…

As they passed by the almost empty conference hall, he felt something hit the back of his neck. He looked around and saw the familiar freckled face of his boyfriend. His eyes went wide for a second in surprise and he nodded to the side, telling him to leave. He was supposed to be at work, not at the office James worked at.

John smiled defiantly and shook his head, not seeming to care about the chance that he could get caught and kicked out. Again. He waved for James to join him in the otherwise empty room.

James shook his head and nodded towards Thomas.

John pouted playfully, giving James begging puppy dog eyes.

He sighed, but conceded. “Hey, Thomas, I think I’m going to eat lunch on my own today. I’ve got a headache and I just need some quiet.”

“I can be quiet.”

James walked away, making sure Thomas wasn’t watching as he went into the conference room, shutting the door behind him. “You’re insane. You’re going to get me in trouble.”

“Oh, come on, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t visit you on your birthday?” He gave him a cupcake.

“You’re adorable..” James couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Crazy, but adorable.”

“Crazy for you.”

He rolled his eyes and took a bite of the cupcake. Strawberry, his favorite. “Thank you.”

“Any time.” He sat down at the long table and slung his bag off his shoulder, pulling out multiple pieces of tupperware. “Now, come on. Birthday lunch.”

“This is too much..” But he sat down anyways, knowing that John was not about to take no for an answer.

“Nothing is too much for you.” He gave him a plate of his favorite, chicken spaghetti. “Just eat up.”

James kissed his cheek, then began eating, complimenting John on his cooking skills.

The pair ate quietly, just how James liked it. It was peaceful and sweet.

“Alright, am I free to go?” he asked once he finished eating, though he was far from complaining. By then, he almost didn’t want John to leave.

“Not yet. One more thing.” He went to the other side of the room and grabbed a box that was hidden on one of the chairs, bringing it to James. “The cupcake was just a preview.” He put the box in front of James and opened it, revealing a beautifully decorated cake. Multi-colored tulips decorated the top along with the words “Happy Birthday, James” in John’s handwriting.

“John.. I was right. You are too much,” he laughed, wiping a few tears from his eyes. “You didn’t have to do all this.. This is the best birthday ever..”

John smiled and lit the candles. “Make a wish. Maybe it’ll get better.” He hummed the birthday song as James thought for a second before blowing out the candles.

“Okay.. Now what? Did you paint my face on the side of the building or something?” James asked as John sliced the cake.

“No,” John chuckled. “Just eat your cake. I’ll give you your present in a minute.”

“John, I have to go back to work.”

“You still have five minutes,” John whined. “Just stay with me for another minute. And take the cake back with you afterwards.”

“Why?”

“In case you want more, duh.”

James shook his head. “I will, don’t worry. You did a great job with it.”

“Thank you.” He smiled and boxed up the rest of the cake, giving James a few plates in case his friends wanted some. “Alright, now just one more thing.” He smiled and pulled a box out from his jacket pocket.

“John, you’d better not be proposing. I don’t think I can handle anymore romance,” he said, though he was far from opposed to the idea.

“I’m not proposing, but I hope this is romantic..” He smiled shyly and opened the box, showing James a plain, silver ring. “It’s a promise ring.. I want you to have it to remember what I’m about to say.” He took it and put it on James’s left ring finger.

“John..” James muttered, smiling widely.

“James. I promise that one day, I’m going to replace this ring with an engagement ring that you deserve. I know we’re still young, but I want to grow old with you.. Everything has been different since I fell in love with you. Everything in my life has changed for the better and I hope that I’ve done the same for you.” He kissed his hand and smiled.

“John.. You’re crazy, but you’ve never failed to make me happy. I love you so much.” He hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

“I love you too.” John smiled. “But I have to go..”

“/Now/ you have to go?” James chuckled, though he stopped when John was lifted from his seat by his boss.

“Nice to see you again, Mr Washington. I was just about to leave.”

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go, John.” He led him out of the room and James watched, embarrassed as his boyfriend was escorted out of the building. Again. He never got in trouble, John always told Washington about how James asked him to leave, but it still made things a bit awkward for him.

He sighed and went back to his office with his cake, sitting at his desk and getting back to work. After a minute, Washington stepped in.

“I’m sorry about John, sir..”

“No need to apologize. I’m just glad he goes without a fight.”

James smiled and gave him a piece of cake.

“Thank you. He told me about your promise ring. He’s a good kid, he just needs to follow the rules a bit more.”

“I know..”

He nodded and left James to his work.

James smiled to himself and toyed with the ring around his finger whenever he could. Crazy or not, there was no doubt in his mind that there was no one else he’d rather be in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
